


The Asset and The Tornado

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Severe weather, Tornado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky doesn't mind the rain, it's the thunder and lightning that bothers him. But how does he deal with the threat of a tornado?Honestly, I'm not very proud of this. But I'm working on somethings big to the series, stay tuned.





	The Asset and The Tornado

Bucky didn't mind the rain too much. He's always found it interesting on how the sky can cry for so long. It was the lighting and thunder that bothered him. He didn't like the sudden bright flash and sudden noise that followed right after. 

Steve knows Bucky hates thunderstorms, heck, he didn't like them at first when he woke up from being on ice. But Bucky always had more of a bad reaction to the storm. Steve knew why and tried to make sure he remained somewhat calm during the storms for Bucky's sake. But some storms are worse than others.

Today was one of the bad ones. Today there was a high chance of severe thunderstorms with a high chance of tornadoes. The rain started early in the morning, Bucky was fine with the heavy rain. What he wasn't fine with was the tv stalling on Paw Patrol. That wasn't cool. When the tv did stall, he played with Harley, who wasn't bothered by the rain. Steve did crosswords and read some history books to catch up. Then he got a phone call.

"Hey Sam, is everything okay?" Bucky looked up at Steve. He was really starting to hate that phone.

"Oh no, are you okay? Where are you?" That didn't sound good.

"Okay, um, he'll be okay for a while. I'll be there in a few minutes." Steve hung up and started to put on clothes. This wasn't right.

"Daddy?"

"I gotta go help Sam, his car went off the road. Look, I'm going to be gone for a while so you'll be home alone with Harley, okay?" 

Alone? Bucky hasn't been alone since he left Hydra. 

"I go with."

"Bucky, you'll be okay. Come here." Steve picked up Bucky and carried him to their room, with Harley following close behind. Steve sat Bucky on the bed and got Bucky's tablet. Steve closed the curtains to the windows.

"Okay, stay in here. Listen to your tablet, eventually you'll drown out the noise. And just this once, Harley can be on the bed." Steve patted the bed, Harley jumped on and laid her head on Bucky's lap. Harley really did take up a good portion of the bed. This is why she wasn't allowed on the bed at night time.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." Steve shut the bedroom door then left the apartment. Bucky looked at the door then started to cry. He didn't like being alone. Well, he did have Harley. 

"Daddy come back." Bucky wrapped himself in his blanket, Harley didn't fit under his small blanket but she stayed close. Bucky watched his shows for a while until there was bang and the wind picked up. The whole building shook, Bucky screamed and covered his ears. The flashing continued. Flashing, electricity, screaming. Bucky started to rock himself, Harley placed a paw on his lap. Bucky, suddenly, couldn't see her or the bedroom. All he could see was the chair staring back at him ready to steal his memories.

Another strong gust of wind rocked the building, Bucky bit his flesh arm but couldn't keep down his screams. Bucky crawled under the bed with his blanket and cried. Harley was just able to fit under the bed and lay her head on his shoulder. Bucky really wished his daddy was here, this was scary.

"Daddy, please." Bucky bit his flesh arm more. He could taste blood, but it was sort of grounding him. Bucky was shaking, he could still hear Chase on his tablet talking but he felt safer under the bed.

Bucky wasn't sure if he fell asleep but he could still hear the electricity. He peeked from under the bed, the chair was still there. Harley was sleeping on his stomach. But she didn't feel real to him. Hydra did like to play tricks on his mind.

"Bucky, I'm home." Daddy? Couldn't be, unless it was Pierce. The cell door opened, Bucky couldn't remember who wore those shoes. 

"Bucky bear? Harley? Where are you?" Harley picked her head up and crawled out from under the bed.

"Hey, sweet girl, where is Bucky?" Asked the stranger. Harley pawed at the bed. The stranger got on his knees and looked under the bed.

"Hey, oh no. Bucky, it's daddy. Can you see me?" Bucky caught a wiff of the stranger's scent. He knew that smell. 

"Daddy back?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm here. Come from under there." Bucky crawled out, Steve immediately hugged him and got the dust from his hair.

"Bucky, you've been biting yourself." Steve felt Bucky shaking, another bang shook the building. Bucky bit his arm hard and screamed. Steve took his arm out his mouth and held him.

"Hurts."

"Let's go clean up then you can have a popsicle." Steve carried Bucky to the bathroom and wrapped his arm. Steve changed his clothes and brought him in the living room.

"Bird." Sam was here.

"Hey kiddo. What happened to your arm?"

"He's biting himself and I don't know why."

"Well from what I experienced he was biting when he was scared. So maybe he's grounding himself and his arm just happens to be something he goes to."

"Is there something that can substitute that?"

"I would recommend a chewing necklace. Usually helps people with autism or other sensory disorders. I think it would help him. Also I think he needs a medical bracelet."

"A medical bracelet for what?"

"Well if he ever got lost, just in case, he could wear a bracelet that has his medical information and your contact information."

"But he might chew on it or rip it off."

"There's also necklaces like dog tags." He had point. Bucky was starting to wonder a lot and the more Steve introduced him to society, the more he had a chance to get lost.

"I'll look into it, I hope he won't hurt himself anymore. So, a game of cards?" Steve asked. Sam agreed. Bucky had no idea what cards was, Steve got Bucky a popsicle and let him relax.

Then there was a siren. Bucky looked around for the noise and held Steve's arm.

"Tornado siren, got a room with no windows or glass?" Asked Sam.

"Not really."

"Okay, we're going to sit in the bathroom. I'll go get a few pillows." Said Sam. Steve carried the shivering Bucky to the bathroom. Sam came in with a flashlight and a few pillows. Steve and Bucky sat in the bathtub while Sam sat on the toilet seat and Harley laid on the floor.

"I've never seen a storm this bad. But, honestly, I'm glad I'm here." Said Sam as another gust of wind rocked the building.

"Daddy, scary."

"I know, it's going to pass. What's the weather report?" Steve asked.

"Uh, heavy thunderstorms, winds up to forty-eight miles per hour and probably hail." Said Sam scrolling on his phone. They could still hear the sirens and Bucky's metal arm shaking against the tub.

"Now what?"

"You mentioned cards earlier, you want to play?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Steve tried to get up, Bucky immediately latched onto him. 

"I'll go get them, where are they?"

"In the third kitchen cabinet on the left and can you get his blanket and paci?" Sam nodded. Steve moved Bucky so that he was on his lap. Bucky was hypersensitive about the noise, every little thing sent him shaking. Sam came back in and gave Steve Bucky's thing. The paci and blanket settled Bucky enough to relax his shaking. A little.

After a couple rounds of cards, to which Sam lost a good amount, it was close to dinner. A lot of the roads were still flooded or had trees down. But the siren had stopped, so the tornado threat wasn't much a problem. The power was still out, so making food was a little problem. Steve fixed sandwiches for himself and Sam. Bucky was the tricky one. 

"Hey, because the electricity is still out, we don't have heat to make food." Steve picked him up and bought him to the pantry. There was cereal, oatmeal, granola bars and chips. Bucky could probably have the cereal if it was soaked in milk for a while. He opened the fridge and saw the fruit cocktail. 

"Sam, do you think he'll be okay eating a fruit cocktail?"

"Not very filling, he'll be hungry within an hour. Do you have any broths?"

"No."

"Well Steve you might just have to fix him a sandwich and just let him gnaw on it." Steve looked at Bucky, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich shouldn't be too hard on Bucky's stomach but he still has trouble swallowing solids.

"Okay, I'll fix you a sandwich and see how it goes. If you can't get this down, then I'll have to make a fire or something." Steve set Bucky on his feet and fixed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a cup of milk. They sat in the living room, Bucky looked at the sandwich, this didn't look too good.

"Okay, small bite but don't swallow." Steve held the sandwich and Bucky took a bite. Bucky frowned at the new texture in his mouth, but it was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Milk." Bucky drank his milk, the sandwich slowly went down but Bucky choked.

"Sorry, pal." Bucky managed to get the sandwich down, then he pointed to it.

"You want more?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded. Bucky took another bit and drank his milk along with it. Then he heard a crunch. The bird guy was eating something crunchy. He pointed.

"Those are chips and I don't think you need that on your stomach. This is enough." Bucky took another bite of the sandwich then got up. He sat on the couch and watched Paw Patrol on his tablet. 

"Sam can shower first, while we get the guest room set up." Bucky didn't really hear him. Sam thanked him and went to the bathroom. Steve fixed Harley's dinner, then he heard a whine.

"What's wrong?" Asked Steve. Bucky kept tapping his tablet but nothing was happening. The tablet was dead. 

"Daddy, on. Please, on." 

"Bucky, the tablet ran out of battery and we can't charge it while the power is out." Bucky tilted his head and tapped on the tablet again. Bucky looked to Steve and started to cry. Steve knew this was going to mess up his night time routine of watching Paw Patrol before bed.

Bucky grabbed his hair and paced around the room. Steve let him be for a while he got the guest room set up for Sam. He went back in the living room and saw Bucky pushing the tv button, nothing was turning on and he was becoming frustrated.

"Bucky, bath time, come on." Steve got his hand, Bucky didn't fight him. Steve knew he was ticking time bomb. Sam came out the bathroom and saw Bucky shaking.

"He good?"

"His tablet died and he's used to watching Paw Patrol before bed. So he's not happy. Don't be surprised if you hear screaming soon." Steve got Bucky's pajamas and sat him in the bathroom. Steve ran the bath water and undressed Bucky, but he refused to get in.

"Don't fight." Bucky growled at him then nipped his finger.

"No biting. Get in." Bucky got in and sat down. He was still shaking and growling every time Steve's hand got close to his face. Steve sighed and got him out. He put on his dinosaur onsie and brought him to bed.

"Chase."

"Buck, nothing will turn on. Try to sleep for tonight." Bucky shook his head and cried then he screamed. Nothing was right. It was dark in the room, there was candles lit, but still he didn't like this.

"Do you want snuggle tonight?" Bucky immediately latched onto him. Steve's phone buzzed, the landlord said the transformer was struck by lightning and the power company would be in by tomorrow morning. Great, Steve and Sam would be fine without it. Bucky wouldn't be.

"Bucky, you need to sleep." Bucky looked up at him. A look that only said Chase. Then Steve had an idea.

"How about I tell you a Paw Patrol story?" Steve wasn't good at telling stories, especially children stories but Bucky needed to sleep.

"Okay, this one is about saving two birdies from a thunderstorm." Bucky somewhat smiled. 

"Chase and his heroic pup buddies got a call that two birdies got trapped in their car during a storm. Chase and the pups rolled out to the rescue." As Steve told the story, Bucky was slowly falling asleep but jerked away when he heard thunder. By the time Steve finished, Bucky was asleep. Steve was tired himself, Bucky was a handful on a good day but this was something else.

Morning came faster than Steve thought. He looked over and saw sunlight peeking from the curtains. The storm had passed, good. Steve looked at Bucky, his face was pressed into his pillow and he had his thumb in his mouth. Steve kissed his head and got out of bed, Harley looked up at him. Steve put a finger to his lips and walked out.

Sam was up as well and sitting on the couch.

"Morning."

"Good morning, I'm assuming you went on jog this morning?"

"That and looked at the damaged around the block. A few trees down and some structural damage. I helped a few people out on my way. But I did see a few power guys working a few buildings down. I don't know if they came here."

"I hope the power is back on or we're about to deal with a fit soon." Steve went in the kitchen and turned on the kitchen lamp. Sam turned on the tv.

"Oh good. Where's his tablet?" Asked Steve. Sam gave Steve Bucky's tablet and he plugged it up. Steve charged his phone then cooked breakfast.

"Daddy?" Bucky came out the bedroom with Harley.

"Good morning, Bucky. You slept so good through the night. And look, power is on."

"Chase?" Sam changed the channel to Paw Patrol. Bucky giggled and sat close to the tv. Things were starting to get back to normal, for Bucky.


End file.
